Dirty Daddy
by Platinum Dork
Summary: (I hope it doesn't suck.) Logan and Anthil are happily married with their five kids and one expecting, but Anthil feels like the more time Logan and her spend together te more she feels like the sex isn't there anymore. Not to mention they haven't sex since they found out she was pregnant.


_**Dirty Daddy**_

_**Summary: (I hope it doesn't suck.) Logan and Anthil are happily married with their five kids and one expecting, but Anthil feels like the more time Logan and her spend together te more she feels like the sex isn't there anymore. Not to mention they haven't sex since they found out she was pregnant.**_

_**PlatinumDork: I hope it's good. So please please please. Don't kill me. and tanks to the lovely IamPrincessHenderson for making a request. Hugs and hugs.**_

* * *

Anthi was not a single mother with five children and one on the way, instead she was a married woman who shared five gorgeous children and one on the way with the love of her life, but lately things haven't been so quite lovely...in the bedroom area. Ever since Anthi found out she was pregnant Logan and her stopped...you know. A lot of things...in the bedroom anyway. The little things he didn't stop, but the big things is what she wanted him to continue, but he never did. No matter how se tries o at least hint at what she wanted from him. She sighed One morning after Logan left.

She had tried to straddle his waist to get something, but the only thing he gave her was a peck and a shove and went to sleep. Anthi was embrased by the sudden uninterest he had in her.

"Moooooooom!" Mason yelled from the living room where e and his twin Nathan was watching their three little sisters Rebecca who can basically watch herself since she was 12 after all and there were the two little girls Kendra who had just made 10 and then the youngest for now Andrea who was 9. These two continued to rgu about any and everything they get their hands on when one sees something the other wants it too. Mason yelled again for his mother who was in the bathroom. Anth rolled her eyes.

She didn't respond to her son, which caused him to stomp towards the bathroom. "Mom!"

"Bathroom Mason." How she hated when Mason did things she didn't ask him too

"Kendra and Andrea are fighting and I have to go."

"Go." SHe said flushing the toilet after finishing her wiping and what not. Anthi pulled her clothes up and washed her hands giving Mason the chance to come in.

"Yes. Go." Mason said rolling his eys. Mason and Nathan look a lot like Logan. She is so glad she had Logan's children.

Were Mason?" Anthi sighed in exhaustion. She was pregnant and couldn't get a break.

"With my girlfriend Tina." He said as if its the obvious thing in the whole world, which it wasn't.

"Mason not tonight."

"What? Why? Today is special." He blurted getting angry. Anthi looked at her son in hopes he will understand, but he didn't. Of course he would be fuming. He and Tina knew each other for at least a year. Not that that's a big deal or anything. Its not.

"Today is not good sweetie." She told him brushing past him out the bathroom.

"NOT GOOD!" He yelled once they were in the living room. The other four children turn their attention to their mom and Mason.

"Mason because I said so." She turned on him. He backed up a little at the sound turn of events.

"Mom I have to go. Please." he tried the pouty face.

"Go to your room Mason. I said today is not good, so its not god. Why cant you understand when I say no?" Anthi asked her 16 year old son.

"Mason just listen to her." Nathan spoke up making Kendra and Andrea stop and Rebecca take them to the room. She returned shortly trying to also defuse the situation.

"Mom I fucking hate you!" Mason spoke just as Logan walked through the threshold.

"Mason." He warned. "Why did you just tell you mother that?" Logan towered over his son who was slightly cowering.

"Because-" He was interrupted by Logan's harsh glare.

"Go to your room."

"Now?" Mason asked

"No. Now." He said sarcastically with a point of his finger in the direction of the rooms. Mason stomped down the hall and slammed his door as hard as possible shaking the pictures on the wall. Nathan scooted Rebecca and himself out of the living room and to their separate rooms.

"How was work sweetheart?" Anthi kissed her man. Yes her man. She can finally say that now. In them faces. You know who you are.

"It was alright, but I have some great news." He kissed her again this time hungrier. Anthi liked this, but it didn't last long. Logan pulled back too sudden.

"Well its in the bedroom." Logan grinned. Anthi looked confused and waited for him to continue. Logan kissed her stomach which was now a fair size. Six Months. "Come to the room in five minutes, but don't turn on the light. _At All." _Logan told hr with a serious face. Anthi nodded eagerly. She and to know the surprise. She couldn't wait.

Ten Minutes Later Anthi decided to finally go in the room. She's glad that they had soundproof walls after all. She slipped into the dark room not making a sound. It ws quite with the light ound of music playing. It was Katy Perry Unconditional. She wasn't a fan, but hey. She could hear Logan softly singing frm behind her. He pressed himself up against her. She knew instantly that he was naked and hard. A grin couldn't help, but appear on her face. She turned around to face Logan's smiling fae and sure enough with enough light from the moon he was smiling. His white teeth gleaming in the dim lighting. "Babe," His breath was raspy and low. It tingled her inside and she wanted to strip. "This is what your attempts did to me for the past week. I had to keep cool just for today before I could devour your soul." He chukled at the end. "Good thing for sound proof rooms eh?' he blew hisbreath on her neck.

"Take me already." She whispered back just as low. He smiled pushing her to the bed slowly taking off all her clothes. He marveled at her body as she laid naked on the bed with her long hair sprawled over the sheets.

"Babe, your already wet." he said sticking his finger into her entrance and pumping as hard as he could. She moaned incredibly loud which was like music to his ears. He loved it when she moaned. He then inserted a second one and pumped even harder than the last time. She was almost at her climax he could feel it. He quickly took his fingers away causing her to groan which put a smile on his face. "Babe, you cant cum now. Be patient." he said leaning over her body to put butterfly kisses along her jaw line and neck. Once at her neck he sucked at the spot under her ear causing her to speak in tongues. He sucked harder until he was satisfied with the dark purple bruise left from his lips to her neck. He then fondled her breast.

"Hurry the hell up." She whined.

"In a minute." He hushed her with a kiss.

"seriously. Hurry up." She panted after he sucked both of her nipples.

"I love you." He told her then put his lips on her clitoris and began to suck harshly. she cried out in pleasure.

"I'm...I'm so close."

"Like hell you are" he said still between her legs. He moved his mouth away to inset his length into her. She was so impatient. He stuck himself as deep as he could possibly go inside his wife. He moved his hips back and forth and she did the same. She screamed some more in pleasure and need that with just that he almost came. Almost. Logan moaned her name and she couldn't even hear what he was saying because she was screaming so loud that a glass window probably broke by now. Logan thrusted harder into her.

"I Love you so fucking much Logie." She panted coming close to her edge. After a few more thrusts Logan too came falling down on top of Anthi.

"I love you Anti. You're my everything and I can't wait till you have my sixth child." He kissed her on the neck realizing after awhile that she was sleep. He chuckled lightly and soon drifted to sleep as well.

_**(wAAAAH! *Hides behind a desk* I hope its not too bad. I tried to write it...andI tried to put of his daddy in their...OH GOD I HOPE YOU LIKE IT IAMPRINCESSHENDERSON! Tell me what you think and um...yeah ONE SHOTS ARE FUN!**_

_**Also if anyone likes this they can request one.**_

_**You know the drill.**_

_**Hugs hugs and more hugs.)**_


End file.
